Kagome's Curse
by Rorix Blade 88
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha, but is she willing to tell him and is he willing to listen? This is my first story, although it is a oneshot, give some reviews, plz...


**Kagome's Curse**

**The Curse of Lovers**

Back in the Feudal Era, Kagome was riding on her bike to return to Inuyasha when she runs across a woman in a black cloak.

The woman asks, "You love someone don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Kagome hesitantly responds, "Yes. But what business is it of yours?"

The woman then asks, "Does he know that you love him and do you think that he loves you in return?"

"No he doesn't know and I'm not sure if he loves me. There was another woman in his life that he can't forget about." Kagome tells the woman. "Anyway, why should I tell you this anyway?"

"Because I can and will help you become lovers," the woman responds, cackling. "Now feel the wrath of the Curse of the Lovers." The woman chants and says some unpronounceable words then vanishes.

"Well that was weird. I thought something bad HIC...What," Kagome blurted out. "Oh hic no, she did curhicse me. What am I hic to do?"

Kagome pedals as fast as she can while her hiccups get faster. "I've hic got hic to find hic Inuhicyasha hic and tell hic him how I hic feel." Kagome hiccupped to herself.

She finds Inuyasha in the hut where they usually stay. It's next door to Kaede's hut, but luckily she, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were out of town demon hunting. Inuyasha stayed behind to wait for Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, you're back." He cocks his head as he looks at Kagome. "Is something wrong? You look awful," Inuyasha asks.

"I've been cursed hic by a witch and hic it won't break hic until I tell you hic how I……hichichichichic how I…..hichichic. Oh forget it hic," Kagome hiccups out.

"Well that's stupid. If you're not going tell me what I need to know, how am I supposed to help? You're just being annoying. I'm outta here," he yells.

"No wait, hic I need your hehiclp," Kagome yells at him as he leaves. "Oh, its no hic use. He's as stubhicborn as ever. I'll just hic have to try hic some old hic fashion cures hic.

She tries everything she knows from drinking water upside-down to holding her breath. She keeps trying until dusk, which was four hours. Eventually she gives up and waits for Inuyasha to come back.

Well, he didn't come back until dawn of the next day. She's now been cursed for 19 hours and it's only gotten worse. Now her hiccups are faster, her hair has grown to 10 feet in length, she's grown a pair of demon ears like Inuyasha's, she's gained 100 pounds and her breasts have tripled in size.

Inuyasha walks into the hut where Kagome is and finds her laying down and completely covered by a blanket, hiccupping. "It seems I was wrong about that curse," Inuyasha apologizes.

Kagome gets up and yells, "Ya thing hic! I've been hic hiccupping hic and morphing hic all night hic while you've been hic out!"

Inuyasha's jaw hits the floor as he stares in awe and stupidity at her. "What….what happened? You've gotta tell me what you we're trying to tell me before," he says.

"Ok, here hicgoes. I….I….hic…I la…I hic laa…..," Kagome stutters. "Well spit it out Kagome," Inuyasha tells her. "I love you hichic," Kagome yells. "I always have hic, didn't you ever hic notice?"

"Well sort of. I knew you we're jealous of me and Kikyo, but I didn't really know how much you cared for me," he says softly. "But now that I know, I can show you how I feel about you." He walks up to the deformed, hiccupping Kagome and passionately kisses her. Her hiccups shake her body and resonate into Inuyasha.

After about ten seconds of kissing, a piercing light envelops Kagome and Inuyasha and a pillar of light shoots into the sky. The light could be seen for miles. The others see the light and rush back to the hut. When they get there they see something very unusual. Kagome had morphed, once again, but not back to normal….

"What happened here? Where did that light come from?" Kaede asks. "And what's wrong with you Kagome?"

Kagome, no longer cursed, replies, "I was cursed until Inuyasha and I figured out that we really loved each other. Once we kissed, the light appeared and I became what I am now." Kagome looks up and down her new body. "I don't know how or why, but I'm now like Inuyasha, I'm a half demon. And I feel great. Now if you'll excuse us, Inuyasha and I have some catching up to do. So, shoo."

The others left and went to the center of town leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone together. What they said and/or did that night is a mystery, but after 2 months of being together as boyfriend/girlfriend, they got married. And the rest, is for another story….


End file.
